


If Pressed To Admit

by HalfshellVenus



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is possible to impress Sherlock, not that he would ever say so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Pressed To Admit

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://desertport.livejournal.com/profile)[**desertport**](http://desertport.livejournal.com/), who wanted 'something Sherlock admires about John.' Also for [](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/)**writers_choice** ( _love, loyalty, and friendship_ ).

x-x-x-x-x

You ought not think of a person as pocket-sized, Sherlock knew. He tried not to. Still, while many were short-statured, John Watson was also _fierce_. On an especially bad day, he might tear your head off and feed it right back to you. He would strive to be fair about it, of course, and give you every opportunity to explain yourself first. But the man _could_ be pushed too far.

Sherlock rather liked both of those qualities. Ruthless anger certainly had its uses, while restraint was an ongoing challenge. (Having grown up with Mycroft, Sherlock was no stranger to homicidal impulses).

Sherlock strove to be reasonable—mostly—as he generally had no wish to wake the tiger inside his friend. Still, he was well aware of his tendency to be vexing. John-inflicted bruises likely waited in his future.

But in the bargain, it would surely be worth it. A few lacerations and lumps were a pittance when compared to the rare value of having such a loyal and interesting friend.

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
